musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Girl 6:Prince
Girl 6 is a soundtrack album by Prince, released on March 19, 1996. The album is the soundtrack of the Spike Lee film of the same name. Girl 6 consists of mostly previously released songs from Prince and related artists such as The Family,Vanity 6, and The New Power Generation. The three previously unreleased tracks are "She Spoke 2 Me" (recorded in 1991–1992), "Don't Talk 2 Strangers" (recorded in 1992, during sessions for the proposed I'll Do Anything soundtrack) and "Girl 6", which was newly recorded for the soundtrack. The title track was released as a single, backed with "Nasty Girl" by Vanity 6. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Girl_6_(album)# hide *1 Song descriptions **1.1 Previously unreleased tracks **1.2 Other tracks *2 Track listing *3 Singles and Hot 100 positions Song descriptionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Girl_6_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit Previously unreleased trackshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Girl_6_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit "She Spoke 2 Me" is a jazzy number, recorded with the NPG in 1991–1992, possibly for the Love Symbol Album''album[citation needed]. The song is delivered in falsetto vocals and features The NPG horn section. The song was later released in an extended version on 1999's ''The Vault: Old Friends 4 Sale that extends the song with several minutes of jazzy instrumentations. "Don't Talk 2 Strangers" was recorded in 1992 for the proposed I'll Do Anything soundtrack. Prince was commissioned to write the soundtrack for the film (a musical comedy at that time) and the film's actors were to sing his songs. In an early screening, the film was heavily panned. As a result, the film was re-done as a non-musical and Prince's music was pulled. The track is a gentle number, originally set for a mother to be sung to her daughter. The ballad features little more than piano, and was delivered in falsetto. "Don't Talk 2 Strangers" was later covered by Chaka Khan on her 1998 Prince collaboration Come 2 My House. The newly written "Girl 6" is a poppy number with elements of hip-hopsuch as scratching and sampling (bits from the film, as well as Prince hits). The lyrics describe the film's lead character and were delivered by Prince with Nona Gaye. The song was credited to The New Power Generation, with music byTommy Barbarella and lyrics by Prince. Other trackshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Girl_6_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit "Pink Cashmere" was a single from The Hits/The B-Sides in 1993. "Erotic City" was a Purple Rain-era B-side from 1984, also released on The Hits/The B-Sides. "Hot Thing", "Adore", and "The Cross" were all lifted from 1987's Sign o' the Times. "How Come U Don't Call Me Anymore?" was a B-side from 1982 and was also collected on The Hits/The B-Sides. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Girl_6_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit #"She Spoke 2 Me" – 4:19 #"Pink Cashmere" – 6:15 #"Count the Days" by The New Power Generation – 3:26 #"Girls & Boys" – 5:31 #"The Screams of Passion" by The Family – 5:27 #"Nasty Girl" by Vanity 6 – 5:14 #"Erotic City" – 3:55 #"Hot Thing" – 5:41 #"Adore" – 6:31 #"The Cross" – 4:46 #"How Come U Don't Call Me Anymore?" – 3:55 #"Don't Talk 2 Strangers" – 3:11 #"Girl 6" by The New Power Generation – 4:04 Singles and Hot 100 positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Girl_6_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit *"Girl 6" #"Girl 6" #"Nasty Girl" # Category:1996 compilation albums